Road traffic detection is performed so that drivers who drive individual vehicles, a manager who manages operation of the vehicles, a traffic manager, and a road manager understand the road traffic situation by means of various sensors and carry out actions so as to maintain a safe, smooth, and comfortable traveling environment.
As a known technique in the relevant technical field, Patent Document 1 discloses a system that efficiently and accurately examines parked vehicles by utilizing a running vehicle for examination. Specifically, in the system, data for a target object on a road, which is imaged by a laser scanner built in a measuring vehicle which is travelling on the road, is received.
The above system has a side data extraction unit which extracts data of a side (surface) of a parked vehicle which is parked on a road, based on the data imaged by the laser scanner, and a parked vehicle presence/absence determination unit that determines the presence or absence of a parked vehicle, based on the extracted side surface data of the parked vehicle.